Sonic Worlds
by Amunia
Summary: A Time Of Where There Is No Such Thing As Hope, Hedgehogs Are Disappearing One After Another. What Will Become Of Mobius? The Fate Of Millions Lay On The Soft Feather Corp. Otherwise Known As The Hedeghog Protection Program(HPP). Join Evelyn, One Of The Remaining Hedgehogs To Find Others Of Her Kind And Stop The Mysterious Villian From Obtaining All Of Mobius. Ocs Welcomed
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Worlds

Chapter 1 Mobius Yesterday

Amunia: I am making a sonic story so here it is! Hope that it turns out great.

Nor mal POV

Mobius, a planet six stars away from Earth but somehow very far from it. It was a beautiful, thriving planet with towns, countries, nations and cities filled with Mobians of different sizes and shapes. From the sea to the air and from the land to the outer reaches of space Mobians come in different species and have different abilities to help them live in their environment, other environments or to be use in combat. Hedgehogs are much more well known but are somehow mysteriously disappearing, some say they are becoming extinct or being murdered for some political reason or from malice. However, all fingers are pointing strictly at Eggman, the 'mastermind' of all the chaos and trouble he brings upon the inhabitants and just for the sake of retrieving the Chaos Emeralds to build his long life dream. Eggman Land, how original.

Very few Mobian Hedgehogs still live and a special organization has been created to rescue any willing hedgehogs from being in any more danger and sometimes they fight the forces that may attempt in harming them. That is where we come to the present time.

"Evelyn!" A red echidna with violet eyes ran down a corridor, looking for something or someone, he wore white gloves with pointed knuckles, red and yellow sneakers with green cuffs and gray buckles. A white crescent moon adorned his chest. "Damn it! Where are you!" the male turned on the third corridor and spotted a hint of lilac, realization spread in his eyes and he dashed toward the soft shade of purple and held it in a tight grip. "Evelyn, you know you're not supposed to wander off without someone with you." A lilac female hedgehog with green eyes stared at him wide eyed. Her quills was pulled into a short ponytail with some of it combed to the front as bangs, she wore only a white sleeveless dress and was bare feet. "Knuckles, it's just you." Evelyn sighed, setting her hands on her lap Knuckles released her ponytail and smoothed it out the best he could. "What'd you mean by 'just you'? You're lucky Sophie didn't went and look for you herself." he commented, turning the wheel chair the opposite direction and began pushing her to their destination. Evelyn sighed once more, she has been locked indoors ever since she gotten here. Evelyn yearned to go outside and smell the fresh air and feel the sun's ray on her fur but she cannot for being paralyzed from the knee down takes its toll. The hedgehog was brought back to her room, and Knuckles stayed with her just in case she might make a run for it or in this case a roll for it.

"Cheer up Evelyn, at least the commander in chief's granddaughter didn't find you." Knuckles was right, if the commander in chief's granddaughter, Sophie Edge found her she would have been in a world of pain. 'As if I wasn't in pain emotionally' the hedgehog thought, looking out her window. The clouds were beginning to turn gray and the sunlight grew dim, as if the weather was trying to comfort her. "Hey, Knux, why don't you just come with me outside? Then no one has to worry if I'm with you." Evelyn spoke tapping the glass with her forefinger along with the timing of the rain droplets. Knuckles eyed the eight year old; all was quiet between the two Mobians except for the pitter-pattering of the rain. "People would try to get close," the echidna broke the silence, "It's been how many years since we have seen a live Hedgehog, almost three years and we just gotten you from that village, an isolated one at that. Think everybody just going to go about his or her daily basis as an Echidna rolling a Hedgehog in a wheel chair around the place? Besides I have to guard the Master Emerald." Evelyn stopped her tapping and turned to look at him. "Then why can't you take me there? It's not like tourists come and go as they please at Angel Island." Knuckles felt a nerve about to pop in his forehead and shouted without thinking, "Why!? People try to steal the Master Emerald and one look at you and you will be kidnapped. I am just trying to protect you from those who are wiping out your kind! You wouldn't like the feeling of being the last of your kind, of your species 'cause there's still hope for you! But not for me!" Evelyn stared at him, bewildered and had unshed tears stuck at the corners of her eyes. She had the urge to run, to run away from it all but from being paralyzed she cannot so Evelyn just sat quietly, her head hanging low as Knuckles stormed off. The rain grew heavy and thunder clapped, shaking the earth ever so slightly, the lightening brightened the room for a second before it gotten dark in the little room again. Evelyn slowly inched toward the window and undid the clasp, pushing the window's doors open the thunder sounded once more and the winds roared like a lion. The half-immobile hedgehog swung one of her legs over the ledge and inched closer for her other leg to go over likewise. Nervousness shook her body as she scoped the landscape, looking all around if anybody was put on guard duty; sure enough, no one was around not even the security cameras were on. Evelyn held the ledge tightly and looked down, two stories high. She closed her eyes and pushed off the ledge, rain wetting her dress and fur as the wind blew most of her quills out of her ponytail. Evelyn landed on the moist grass with a thud and rolled over on her back, her paralyzed legs quivering from the shock, her breathing coming out as puffs of air. She opened her eyes and stared up at the gray sky, a smile stretching across her muzzle. "I'm alive, I'm outside and I'm alive." She chanted. Evelyn pushed herself up and felt the wet grass between her fingertips, she breathed in and out loving the smell of rain and moss. The Hedgehog quickly flipped back on her belly and started crawling up to a tree, excitement welled in her eyes, and Evelyn always wanted to climb a tree.

A blue blur raced off in the forest thicket as a group of laser wielding robots chased after it along with a man at the end in a circular floating machine. "Get that Hedgehog!" the man yelled, he was round with a big nose and a bushy mustache. The blue Hedgehog ran faster and left a blue streak as he ran toward the closest building. Soft Feather Corp. the place Evelyn was! Evelyn was trying to get a good grip on the tree but without her legs, it was a bit of a lost cause. Just as Evelyn thought she might as well go exploring she was shoved in the ground with a sudden force. She opened her eyes and was met with matching green eyes, a blue Hedgehog wearing white gloves, and red and white sneakers with a golden buckle on either side stared at Evelyn before quickly getting up. "Whoa! S-sorry 'bout that." He stuttered, scratching his nose. Evelyn took in the sight before her, he looked just like her. "You look just like me." She voiced out her thoughts, the male Hedgehog only smiled "Well of course we look alike; we're both Hedgehogs of course! My name's Sonic, what's yours?" Sonic got up with his hands and dusted himself off. Evelyn shook her head, deep in her daze and met the gaze of green eyes, "E-Evelyn. My name is Evelyn." Sonic grinned some more and held out his hand, "Well, Evelyn, let's get out of this rain." She wasn't sure on how she made the decision, but just as she was about to grasp his hand a robotic tentacle shot out from the bushes and grabbed her. Evelyn let out a yelp of surprise that soon became a scream of pain; the tentacle was wrapped around her tightly and was squeezing the life out of her. "Evelyn!" Sonic shouted and not far away Knuckles shouted as well, he went back to check on Evelyn after cooling down but was shocked to see that she managed to crawl out from the window and was now in a robot's death grip."Hohoho! Looks like your little girlfriend will have to go down for the count as well. If you give me the Chaos Emerald I may let her live, but that all depends on how you corporate, Sonic." The man on his floating machine laughed as the tentacle connected to the man's way of transportation squeezed Evelyn harder. "Eggman! You've gone too far this time! Let Evelyn go!" Sonic shouted, said man Eggman hollered in laughter as he pressed a button and electricity surged in the tentacle, electrocuting Evelyn but she refused to shout. She felt the electricity numbing her body and she was suffocating in the tentacle's grip, but she held it all in. Knuckles however, didn't. "Evelyn! I'll save you!" Knuckles charged himself at the tentacle and smashed it with his fist but that victory came with a price. That spark of electricity was enough for the echidna to feel a large proportion of pain; Evelyn wriggled out of the piece of metal and weakly crawled over to the fallen echidna. "Knuckles..." she whispered holding his hand in her own before collapsing. Sonic watched the two before trailing his eyes over to the crazed doctor, anger rising, his fists shook from how tight he clenched them, "You're going down." After that statement, he rolled up in a ball and he attacked the doctor, leaving only heaps of metal and a quivering old shell.

"What's all the commotion?" A black wolf girl ran to the scene along with heavily armed guards behind her. The wolf girl was around the age of twelve and was short. Her short hair was pulled in pigtails and she only wore a gray sweater and black shoes, Sophie Edge. The granddaughter of the commander in chief, Jacob Edge. Jacob stepped forward and scanned the area, his eyes finally landing on Sonic. The nine year old shuffled on his feet and weakly looked up to the stone cold black eyes above him. "A Hedgehog." Jacob hummed Sonic watched the adult Wolf Mobian as he made circles around him. "Yea got a problem with that." The Wolf made a hand signal and two Mobians moved to gather up the two unconscious kid Mobians and went off to place them in their rooms. Sophie stood straight and tall like a real soldier but silently watched the two make talk. "We're taking you in our care. In the name of Kind Ronald you are hereby in our services." Sonic titled his head, "Meaning?" Jacob sighed, "Meaning we will act as your guardians and protect you as you will help us find anymore missing Hedgehogs." Sonic's eyes grew large, seeming as they were already large and was about to pop out of their sockets. "Me!?"

CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry you guys for stopping it here but stay tuned for the next chappie kay?

Reviews, positive and negative I'll take them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Worlds

Chapter 2 Mobius Today

Normal POV

6 YEARS LATER~

A lilac figure raced off in a blur, blowing away any passerby and item in her wake. She stopped occasionally only to pull off midair handstands and back flips then going back to her speeding. A Mouse Mobian was walking by with stacks of paper in hand; the blur didn't have time to warn the person so she just jumped over him. She looked back with an apologetic smile spreading across her muzzle and yelled back a 'sorry'. The lilac blur was in actuality a Hedgehog with forest green eyes in rocket shoes. She wore white gloves with blue and green cuffs, a plain red strapless dress underneath a black sleeveless blouse, a yellow scarf and matching belt, a brown pouch on either side, green legwarmers and lt. blue rocket shoes. A gray and red band kept her long hair/quills in a ponytail reaching her waist. Evelyn, a thirteen-year-old Mobian who loves adventure. She zoomed past others at a speed incomparable, to all except one. A blue blur passed by Evelyn and caught her by surprise causing her to trip and fall flat on her face. She lifted her face off the tile floor and glared at the Mobian before her; a tall blue furred Hedgehog smirked, his emerald green eyes danced with mischief, "Still too slow." He comments. Sonic the Hedgehog, now fifth teen. Nothing specific changed in his wardrobe preference except for larger feet, longer quills and a tattooed 'S' on his chest where his heart is. Evelyn growled nut sucked it all in and outstretched her hand, she needed help getting back up. Being paralyzed really has it disadvantages and it's by asking help back up. Sonic read the sign and happily pulled her back up, her rocket shoes doing their part by keeping her up. Now that Evelyn was finally 'standing up' an idea popped in her head, "Hey Sonic! First one to Angel Island wins. Loser has to and I mean HAS TO guard the Master Emerald with Knuckles." Sonic raised a supposedly eyebrow in question, "I'm up for the challenge but what if Knuckles says no to you?" making the question sound like the winner has already been decided. Evelyn thought of this for a while until another idea struck her. "Then the person has to bug him into a battle!" she answered then realized what Sonic said at the end, making her quills look bigger than there are. "And FYI, Sonic. I'm gonna come out as the Victoria in this race!" Evelyn exclaimed. Sonic just smirked and started stretching his limbs so he won't pull a muscle while running. "Then let your running do the talking" Evelyn rolled her eyes as they both gotten into position. "On your mark," "Get set..."

"GO!" They both yelled out taking off, leaving behind streaks of their respected color. Sonic jumped out of a window and landed gracefully on both feet then raced off, leaving Evelyn in the dust. The lilac Hedgehog growled to herself before jumping out of the same window but instead of landing she done a nosedive then lifted herself up before becoming a Mobian sized pancake. She zigzagged between and around trees and boulders; the crisp autumn wind blew against her form as she went faster. However, she was going faster than her normal speed Sonic was still up ahead. Evelyn pushed herself and the shoes faster, she kicked up her feet and, not using her knees, crouched down and used force. It caused her to go faster, yes, but she lost control at the last second. "Oh my Chaos... Out of the Way Sonic!" she yelled, Sonic looked back when he heard the shout but didn't have enough time to escape the disaster that awaited them. Evelyn crashed into Sonic and the rocket shoes lifted them both high up in the air, high enough for they can both see Soft Feather Corp. "O-oh my Chaos. Eve, you're alright?" Sonic held onto the other and shook her couple of times. Evelyn snapped out of her slight daze and nodded slowly, she looked below, seeing how far away the ground is, and she laughed nervously. 'A-as long as the shoes doesn't run out of fuel we should be fine." As if on cue, her shoes coughed up some smoke and rattled, the fire stopped spewing out. "Uh oh."

They were falling from drastic heights, and no rocket shoes or S.F agents to save them meaning these two Hedgehogs are gonna end in a splat. "Holy Mother of Chaos! Work you stupid shoes! Work!" Sonic shook both of Evelyn's legs, hoping that the engine would miraculously come back to life and save their skins. Evelyn grabbed hold of Sonic, screaming louder than he was and shaking him in the process. We're gonna die! Oh Bloody Chaos We're gonna die!" They screamed as the ground continued coming closer and closer. Soon they started crying out of sheer fear.

"I'm sorry for getting us into this mess!" Evelyn shouted

"I'm sorry for eating your slice of the cake on your ninth birthday!"

"You ate it!"

"I'll miss you too!"

When they hit ground, a crater was made, larger than the Master Emerald itself. Sonic opened one eye carefully then the other, his arms wrapped protectively over Evelyn. "Are we dead yet?" she asked cowardly, covering her face with her hands still scared to even look around. Sonic let go of her and looked around a bit more, the jungle almost rainforest scenery made the Hedgehog see a resemblance. "No, I think we're at Angel Island." Evelyn uncovered her eyes and looked above the Emerald eyes and toward the blue skies overhead, the tall trees blocking her view slightly. A flock of birds heading south for the winter soared the skies and communicated with each other with squawks. "Maybe you're right. But let's just find the ruins before we start running around." The lilac Hedgehog held up her hands and the azure Hedgehog got the message and bended down, she eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck and hoisted her legs to his waist, securing them in place. Sonic got up and rested his hands on her limbs, "Hold on tight." He warned, and possibly the only warning he gave her before taking off. Evelyn yelped and held him tighter, the forest scenery in a blur as they zoomed past different twists and turns. "If you see the ruins give me a shout." Evelyn scoped the area for any large gem or case of stairs. Or at least a red thing. But it was becoming quite difficult with the speed they were going to even spot an object not blurred. How did he knew which way to go without tripping up with every blurry? Just as Evelyn was about to give up on searching she felt something strange, as if someone was watching them. "Sonic, hold on for a minute!" Sonic immediately stopped and looked around, "What's up?" Evelyn watched for any sudden movement and had a glare on her face. "Don't you feel something... off? As if something or someone is watching us?" she inquired. Sonic sniffed the air, his ears twitching for any sound. The wind blew softly against them and Sonic tensed. "Someone's here." Just that statement alone caused Evelyn to panic. She pressed herself closer to Sonic and held her breath, waiting for anything to strike.

Suddenly, a golden spear shot out of nowhere but Sonic sensed it and jumped over it just in time. "What was that?" Evelyn shouted, then another came out, this time Sonic was not aware and it hit them both causing them to crash to the ground. Evelyn rolled off Sonic and glared at the bushes and trees, wishing they were not blocking her view. She saw where the spear came from and a dash of red going to a new position, 'Okay, let's see who's behind this little situation'. The Hedgehog plucked a handgun from her pouch and steadied it so their attacker won't see it. Her finger on the trigger, her breaths slight and

BAM!

The trigger was pulled, the bullet flying in the darkness. Evelyn hoped she hit the target. "Eve! What's with the gun?" Sonic gasped. He knew Evelyn had been favoring the use of guns for a while now but he hadn't had the slightest thought she would actually go out and got one. The lilac Hedgehog let go of a breath she didn't knew she was holding and turned back to the cobalt one with a grin, "There's another if you want it." The male furiously shook his head and Evelyn chuckled. Sonic's ears twitched at the sound of rustling, quickly stood up and got into a fighting stance. He was prepared to fight anytime since he was trained in hand-to-hand combat. The rustling stopped and a pair of crimson red eyes glowed, Evelyn was taken aback from the almost terrifying gleam in them before pointing her gun straight at the stranger and glaring full on. "You got to one to explain why you attacked us!" she informed him. The figure in the shadows didn't replied but only stepped into the light to reveal he was a Hedgehog. The two gasped at the sight of their attacker. A black Hedgehog with red stripes running down the side of his arms and legs and highlighting his upward-bended quills, his muzzle was tanned and had white chest fur. He wore white gloves with red and black gauntlets with golden rings around the wrist, the same design for his shoes. A striking resemblance to Sonic yet so different. "I was about to ask you that." He spoke, his voice was deeper than Sonic's and held little to no emotion, well his expression was blank. The only female raised a suspicious 'brow', didn't believed a word he said. The strange Hedgehog rolled his eyes and pointed to the duo, "Yes, before you two made that crater I was standing there. I could've been flattened." He explained, Sonic of course believed every word and bowed, saying 'sorry' very embarrassingly. Evelyn looked at him up and down, not very convinced but put away her gun anyway. "Well sorry if we almost got you injured. But it was most certainly not our fault." She pouted the cobalt Hedgehog laughed and hoisted her up from the ground. Back on his back, the lilac Hedgehog stared up at the black and red Hedgehog in wonder. "My name is Evelyn by the way. And this here's my friend Sonic." Sonic sent a smile to the stranger's way but he just frowned in return. They waited for a few minutes before Evelyn gotten impatient, "Its rude when someone introduces themselves and you don't return the favor!" she complained, the scolded Hedgehog gave her a glare though it softened after he looked away, "Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." The two smiled at the answer and Sonic started getting jumpy. Literally. "So Shadow, how bouts a race? But I must warn you I'm the fastest thing alive." Shadow smirked at the claim of 'fastest thing alive'. "Oh yeah? Make that second fastest. You're on Faker."


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Worlds

Chapter 3 Here Comes the Cat

Normal POV

Sonic and Shadow raced each other everywhere through the island they were on with Evelyn on Sonic's back. Though the poor Hedgehog girl felt like she was going to puke if her 'ride' stop with all the fancy tricks. Evelyn's face turned a noticeable green and she yanked on Sonic's ear to make him stop. "Ow! What's the matter Eve?" Said Hedgehog hurriedly got off and crawled to the nearest bush, emptying her breakfast. Sonic grimaced and Shadow sighed, not at all caring of the other's current state. When Evelyn crawled back, she looked as if she ran a marathon. Ironic since she's paralyzed. The lilac Hedgehog held up her arms in a 'pick me up' motion but not to Sonic but to Shadow, the black and red Hedgehog had a scowl on his face and folded his arms. "Why should I pick up? Get Faker to do that for you." He said, Evelyn rolled her eyes and pouted. "And vomit again no way. At least you don't do any tricks that'll get me sick again." Shadow still didn't help her up. Just as Evelyn was about to rant on him another voice chimed in, "Why SHOULD he help you." The trio turned around and met a Domestic Cat Mobian. He had short white hair and a patch of black hair covering the left side of his face, the visible eye was a pretty ice blue, his tail was long and had a black tip and he had medium sized ears. He wore a white hoodie, jeans, and black shoes with white sides and black gloves with the right one fingerless. "Sorry if I came uninvited. My name is Marx the Cat and I just so happened to be walking by when I heard your bickering." However, how he spoke was in a friendly manner, an edge to it that said something else. Evelyn was the only one to react negatively and whipped out a pistol. Shadow smirked at the sight of such an odd creature holding a gun thinking she actually going to shoot, Sonic, however grabbed the pistol out of her hand. "How many guns do you have?" The lilac Hedgehog started counting her fingers for she had many guns locked up in her closet and just that motion got Sonic freaking out. "When we get back to base I'm gonna have a word with Sophie." Evelyn felt her heart stopped. She busted in tears, begging the elder not to tell Sophie. The elder wolf was by far the scariest Mobian the Hedgehog ever met. Even she can make Sonic shake in his shoes when angered. Marx watched the full display of cowardly behavior of the one who just pointed a gun at him minutes before. The Domestic Cat found it amusing that one Mobian can be terrifying. Shadow couldn't care less who was Sophie and why Evelyn was so afraid of her, he was focused on the Cat Mobian standing before him. "Who are you?" he asked, Marx looked over to the Hedgehog and kept his eyes on his. "I'm Marx the Cat, is that so hard to comprehend?" He answered automatically, adding in that question so he can just irritate the Mobian; to his disappointment Shadow didn't let that comment faze him. "That's not your real name, is it?" Marx fell silent, the bangs of his white hair covering the icy glare that was being pushed to the Hedgehog. For a moment, all was silent between them except for the arguing between the other two. Before long, Marx just walked away from Shadow and toward Evelyn, grabbing her hand and lifting her up bridal style. "Hey! Mark, put me down!" the Hedgehog shouted, struggling out of the Domestic Cat's grip. He looked down at her and grinned, "Its Marx and you said it yourself you needed help getting up, so I'm _helping_ you." Evelyn felt her face heat up and she decided to stay silent as he carried her away, Sonic laughed running (slowly) up to catch up to them. He noticed something missing and turned back, Shadow was still standing where he was. "Come on Shads! Don't want to get left behind." Shadow stared ahead at the retreating form of the strange Mobian. He sighed and started walking with Sonic at an even pace.

"So, tell me why you were pestering, what's his name. Ah, Shadow! To carry you?" Evelyn was on the verge of sleep and was just about, to when Marx asked her that question. She snapped out of her dozing and looked at Marx; he was looking back at her though he felt her stare. The lilac Hedgehog looked down to her feet and patted her legs, "Because I'm paralyzed from the knee down. Sonic was doing some nifty tricks while carrying me but just ended up with me throwing up in a random bush." Marx made a gagging sound causing Evelyn to giggle, "My exact reaction!" Then suddenly an explosion caught them off guard and sent them flying to a rock wall. Sonic and Shadow slowly got up along with Marx holding onto Evelyn who was currently bleeding from the top of her head. "HOHOHO!" "Oh Chaos no." Sonic recognized that horrid laughter anywhere. Eggman was back. Moreover, he came back stronger than before. "Why lookie here, three Hedgehogs ripe for the picking and just after I finished my new robot. The perfect time to test it out!" Eggman pressed a button and mechanical tarantula mobilized from just a boulder, two stories high of terror Marx felt everything around him stopped and it was just him and the spider. His breathing ragged and sweat drenched his gloves. "Oh mein verdammtes Chaos!" He screeched as the spider swung one of it's metal legs at them. Sonic and Shadow moved out of the way but Marx just ducked and ran to the nearest bush, dragging Evelyn along with him. "Okay Eggman you're on!" Sonic shouted as hr rolled up in a ball and charged himself at the robot but was swatted away like a fly. Shadow squatted down to Sonic's level and a smirk was dancing in his muzzle, "You call that an attack? Sonic spat some blood out and glared, "Why don't you give it a shot?" Shadow got up and stride to the robot "Don't mind if I do". He charged Chaos Energy in his left hand and a goldeb aura surrounded it. "Chaos Spear!" He threw the energy, forming into a spear and hitting the tarantula in one of its many legs. Now one leg short, the metal spider fought to stand up straight. Marx was still hiding in the bushes and keeping Evelyn's mouth shut. The lilac Hedgehog writhed in his death grip, who knew Marx was afraid of spiders. Put your hands down! Evelyn got tired of layung and wanted to be apart of the action so she did something that she wished she had her toothbrush. She licked his hand. Aw, it didn't work he just grimaced and held her tighter. Oh how the Hedgehog wished she wasn't paralyzed so she can kick Marx where the sun don't shine and oh how Marx wished a miracle will fall from the sky, possibly crushing the spider in the process. Their prayers have been answered, but not Evelyn's. A missle hit the tarantula then another and another causing the robot to explode. Sonic and Shadow was surpised no doubt ti see Eggman's robot blown to bits like it was nothing. A large areial plane landed in front of our heroes(Marx and Evelyn came out long time) and the capsule opened. To their amazement a two-tailed fox leaped out of the plane along with a black Chao. "Ves! Tails! Nice save back there."

CLIFFHANGER!

A/N

Me: sorry for ending it here Marx the Cat and Ves the Chao bleongs to Broken Line in this story Tails and Sonic haven't met each other yet and Shadow doesn't know his the Ultimate Life Form yet.

Disclaimer:... What are you waiting for

Me:*crying hyserically* i dont wanna!

Disclaimer: *sighs* Amunia doesn't own sonic or marx and ves


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Worlds

Chapter 4 Master Emerald in the Bag... Is it a Bad Thing?

Normal POV

"Tails, this is Gothboy, Zip and Evelyn. Gothly, Pip and Evelyn this is Tails. My trustworthy assistant." The black Chao whined and Marx chuckled, scratching the little evil creature's head. "And this is Ves, my Chao." Two different reactions from three different Hedgehogs, Sonic and Shadow both yelled out "What did you called me!" and Evelyn simply gushed over how cute Ves was. Marx ignored the angered Hedgehogs and conversed with Tails, discussing about the missile power. Evelyn played with Ves, following the little Chao everywhere it went, though it was becoming increasingly difficult with all the vines, roots and not to mention the mud. Mud on clothes is one thing but in mouth is another matter. She had no problem crawling on the ground to catch up with Ves but soon regretted that decision after almost falling off a cliff. "Ves, come out come out where ever you are. VES!" Evelyn was scared, yes, for bring far away from the others at the other side of Angel Island and angry that the Chao flew off to Chaos knows where. Evelyn continued crawling, a journey that proved tiring, dangerous and tiring. Wait, I already said 'tiring', well she was extra tired. Evelyn crawled some more, gave up on shouting for help and started retracing her steps but each stupid tree looked the same. She moved one more inch and was abruptly pulled up by a rope around her left ankle. Screeching, she flailed suspending in air yelling for help. She gave up after a few minutes and tried to untie the rope but proving too difficult to even reach it, rustling. The bushes rustled a few feet away from the Hedgehog and she soon started to panic. 'Hunters? Hoodlums? Thieves? Are they here for me?' A tall black Mongoose with short black hair and highlighted white bangs came out from the bushes, his mismatched eyes added to his attractiveness and Evelyn felt her heart skipped a beat. He caught sight of her, a surprised look on his face but soon replaced with a smile and bowed. "My, what a surprise. I would have never thought I would meet a Hedgehog here. And in a trap no less. My name is-" "Excuse me, mongoose guy, uh, yeah. Can you umm, get me down first?" Evelyn interrupted him before he could go on to introducing himself; the girl was keeping her dress down for Mobius' sake! The Mongoose uttered a quick 'sorry' before hurriedly untying the rope and catching the Hedgehog before she fell. "Thanks, my name is Evelyn. What's yours?" The Mongoose sent her a charming smile that practically made her melt in his arms, "My name is Andrew Kelick, you may call me Andrew if you wish Lady Evelyn." Evelyn let her bangs covered her eyes as she eyed the clothing Andrew was wearing. A long sleeved dark blue shirt underneath a black vest that was half done, dark brown pants with black stripes at the sides, a chain hanging from one of his pockets, dark brown shoes with black metal stars on the sides of it and his dark blue hate had a metal plate with the words 'Laugh Now, Die Later' engraved on it. A blue eye and green eyes gazed down at her with kindness. "So Miss Evelyn, how did you got snared in that nasty trap." The Hedgehog fiddled her thumbs, waited a moment then sighed, telling the Mongoose how she got on the island and leading all the way to now. Andrew hummed as she told him, her side of things and laughed whenever he found some stuff funny suck as the confessions between Sonic and Evelyn falling from the sky and Marx's fear in spiders. He also whooped when the robo-spider was destroyed from midair attacks. "So we should look for your group of friends and Marx's Chao. An easy enough search." Evelyn nodded her head cheerfully when an explosion erupted from the Master Emerald Tower. Her eyes widened, 'That doesn't sound good.'

With the Guys~

"I ain't gonna be called 'Gothie' or 'EmoGuy'!" Shadow yelled yanking on Marx's jacket and with his fist glowing with Chaos Energy aiming at his face. Marx simply smirked and gripped the other's wrist twisted it, flipped Shadow behind him and walked away "I don't like playing with older men." Shadow gritted his teeth and payback instantly formed in his head. "At least I'm not the one with the spider on my back." Marx's back stiffened and he willed himself no to scream but when he felt crawling movement on his back, the Domestic Cat took off in a sprint screaming and cursing in German. Sonic and Tails looked away, not wanting to laugh at the poor Cat Mobian when Sonic noticed something. "Where's Evelyn?" Tails shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Evelyn went off playing with Ves awhile ago." The cobalt Hedgehog's eyes widened and his head turned in complete disorder when an explosion torn their attentions to the tower above the trees. 'You better not have been in that explosion, Evelyn.'

A/N:

Me: sorry it took so long! And for it being short, Andrew belongs to fire assassin thanks for letting me use him!

Evelyn: What will happen in to the Master Emerald?

Me: Everything will be foretold in the next chapter, R&R!


End file.
